


Fateful Touch

by fallsintograce (orphan_account)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, But they have past of saving each other, Fairy Tale Elements, Happy Ending, I've been inspired by too many Disney movies, M/M, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky Are Best Friends, Slow Burn, There are giant spiders, Victor is still a literal heart-mouthed moonbeam, Yurio is just done with everyone tbh, Yuuri goes from anxious ball of royalty to badass, oh and there's a war happening too, there will be hell in the beginning, you can't have pleasure without some pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fallsintograce
Summary: A story of two men, one of royalty and one from the town, who find each other one night. Yuuri is the heir of the kingdom yet no one knows of his existence due to a curse placed on him years ago. Victor is a poor artist dreaming of a castle and someone trapped in its tallest tower. Together, they grow to know each other and become determined to break the curse before it's too late. (Fantasy/fairy tale AU)  (ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE)





	1. The Curse Is Cast

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This doesn't follow any particular fairy tale though you might see bits and pieces from different ones. It has been 84 years (give or take a few) since I have written fanfic for anything. Needless to say, I became YOI trash and really wanted to fill the void while waiting on the next season. Prologue chapter is a little short since I'm setting stuff up. All the characters will make an appearance, be it a big or small one. 
> 
> Throwing in my note that I don't own or create YOI but I wish I did. Un-betad right now and I quickly edited this so bear with me. Also, Yuuri and Victor just two-three years younger than their canon selves are (20 and 24 in the beginning), Yurio is sixteen, and everyone else is pretty much the ages they are in canon.

Once upon a time, in a kingdom far away, the queen had given birth to a son. Everyone was overjoyed for they had been waiting for an heir for years. It was a joyous occasion and the king invited everyone to celebrate.

Well, he invited almost everyone.

Somewhere along the way, he had failed to invite one enchantress. She only came to know of what happened through what others told her. Feeling betrayed, she decided to go and see the young prince for herself. Having been banned from the kingdom years ago, she had a score to settle. She was able to get in without anyone noticing and watched as the entire kingdom celebrated. Everyone, from the richest families to the poor common folk, had bought a gift for the young prince. He had gold, jewels, the finest cloth, and all the toys any child could ever want. The kingdom loved him. They couldn't wait to see what kind of king he would become. It was a happiness that made her sick to her stomach. This child was barely in this world and he had too much. Something had to change. Someone had to put fear in him.

Soon, it was her turn to give a gift to the prince. He was wide-awake, staring at her with those soft brown eyes. His cheeks were rosy and his skin was like porcelain. Already, he had plenty of dark hair on his head and tiny feet that kicked in the air. He gurgled and smiled, giving her second thoughts. He was innocent as he lay on his sheets of purple satin. It was as though he realized what was going on. He knew they had come for him. He knew that they were celebrating his existence. He reached up to touch the enchantress, hoping she was just like the others. Maybe she would play with him too. Maybe she had gifts to give and she would love him like everyone else. She was struggling to hurt him.

"Well, little one..." She began. "My gift to you..."

CRASH!

Whatever she had been planning was forgotten about. Someone managed to knock over a glass and it had shattered to the floor. This was not a big problem but it caused the entire room to stand still. The music stopped and the baby began to cry. She whirled around and that was when everyone saw her. The king recognized her as soon as his eyes locked with hers. 

"You! I told you never to show your face here! Guards, seize her!" He commanded. 

There was no point in doing that as she was easily able to block them off. A few whispered spells and she was able to push back anyone who came close to her. By now, the baby prince was wailing and the noise was too much for her. One by one, others tried to attack her but to no avail. Everyone was running around but she was able to stop them in their tracks. 

"I can tolerate not being invited, your majesty. I can tolerate being banished. However, everyone has a point where they stop tolerating the pain you put them through." Her voice was low. "Listen well for I have a gift to give your son. He will have the most fragile heart, a heart like glass that can be shattered. With it, he will have a touch of death. May he never feel the warmth of anyone's flesh again! All he will feel the cold touch of a corpse between his fingers! May anyone who brushes against his skin rot and die!"

At first, no one understood what she meant. The room went dark, screams filled the air, and she was gone. Everyone went to search for her but she had disappeared. The guards searched for her but couldn't find her anywhere in the castle. She was gone. However, her curse remained. From that day forth, the touch of death was stuck. Anyone that tried to touch the baby prince fell to the floor and died. Flowers wilted in his grasp. The grass would go dry and brown. It was no use. Anything that lived would die if they brushed against him. Not wanting the body pile to grow, the king and queen wrapped up their child with great difficulty and took him to a sorcerer in hopes of reversing the curse. The sorcerer did everything he could including erasing the prince's existence from everyone's minds. Only the king, queen, their daughter, and a few servants would know that there was a prince. He would have to stay locked away so he couldn't touch anyone. 

There wasn't much else he could do after that. The curse was placed and the only way it could be reversed was through a true love's kiss. If he could get a kiss by his twenty-first year, he would be free. If not, he was doomed to have that fateful touch forever. It wouldn't come without a price though; his true love would have to die in order for him to lose his cursed ability. One way or another, he was going to have a broken heart. 

Years would pass and the prince, now named Yuuri, would grow up to be a handsome and quiet young man. Unlike the rest of his family, he was kept in a castle far from the main one. Hidden deep in the forest, that was where Yuuri was to spend his days. It was a dark castle of four walls and four large towers. Everything was surrounded by roses, vines, trees, and a lake of ice. He was given servants to take care of him and teach him all he needed to know. As promised, he had everything his heart desired. He was still loved by his family, he made a few friends out of his servants, and they did the best they could keep him happy. The only request they had was that he never leave his castle and go into the town. They didn't want him to touch anyone by accident, even if it was just a brush of his hand. If the people learned of his curse, there was no telling what they would do to him. 

"Until your curse is broken, I'm afraid this is the best thing we can do for you." They told him. "They must never know that you exist. Above all else, never touch anything that's alive. Not with your bare hands. For now, you have to wait and see what happens."

For his part, Yuuri did what he was told but he couldn't help looking out of the windows. He wondered about the world beyond his castle walls. The sun would pour in and he wonder about the kingdom he was going to inherit. How could he rule over these people when he didn't know them? Where would he find true love to break his curse?

So he decided one day, no matter what happened, he was going to leave his castle. Sitting and waiting was doing no good. If no one would help him, he would take matters into his own hands. He would learn about his people, talk to them, and take the curse off himself. He was going to find his true love. 

And thus, his story begins.


	2. The Spirit of Eros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri begins to escape his tower and head into town in disguise. People take notice and dub his as a ghost named Eros. Phichit, his trusted friend, also learns the truth and gives him some advice about the town. Then one night, while out, Eros comes across a painting of the most beautiful human he has seen. With long silver hair and bright blue eyes, it is a self-portrait of the artist. And somehow, Eros can't keep his eyes off it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kudos, hits, and comments! They warmed the cockles of my dark heart. Bear with me as I go into this. I will try to update weekly (usually towards the end of the week, maybe at the beginning of one? Depends on how much time I have.)
> 
> Edited to add: I'm still not over Welcome to the Madness. That was only 30 seconds. Help us when the full thing is released.

The first thing Yuuri noticed about his tower were the vines. They went all the way up to his bedroom window and were very sturdy. Flowers bloomed on them but he wasn't interested in those. Anyone could climb up and down them with ease. The other thing he noticed was that no one could spot him if he climbed down down those vines. The servants would be on the other side of the castle. He could leave and come back before they knew he was gone. For the next few days, he practiced climbing. In between his tutoring and training, he thought about his escape. Since no one knew of his existence, he needed a disguise. He had to cover himself up, no matter how hot it was, because he didn't want to touch anyone. The last thing he wanted was someone's death on his hands.

The disguise was unique. Black fabric covered him from neck to toe with some parts covered in mesh. His cloak was wrapped around his shoulders and covered his head. He had gloves for his hands and a mask to cover his face. No one would know who he was. If he moved quietly and didn't make a sound, he would be safe. So the next night, after his tutoring session with Seung-Gil, he stepped out of his tower for the first time. It was supposed to be the best moment of his life. He was free. He looked around the town and was in awe at all the houses and shops that were around. This was going to be his. This was his kingdom.

Unfortunately, that happiness didn't last too long. He made the mistake of going into town while other people were out and about. Moving through them was a lot harder than expected. No matter how fast he was, someone caught sight of him. He made eye contact by accident with one of the townsfolk and all Hell broke loose. People tried to corner him and figure out what he was. Someone even attempted to take off the mask but he moved away before they could touch him. Then he started to run. He turned his heel and disappeared into the woods with people calling after him.

"Hey! Get back here!"

"Hide the jewels! Thief! Thief!"

"Stay away from my sister, you pervert!

Yuuri escaped but he knew he had to be more careful next time. The damage was done because now word about the ghost in town had spread. It wasn't long before the kingdom had a name for this spirit; Eros. The king and queen had no idea who this spirit was. All they could do was ask the townsfolk to keep track of Eros and report back what they saw. No one knew who Eros really was. Some people called him a thief. Others thought he was an assassin from the neighboring kingdom. A few more thought of him as a prostitute or a beggar. Only Michele Crispino, the son of the art gallery owner, was convinced that Eros was trying to seduce his twin sister. There was only one thing everyone was certain of; Eros was a mystery that needed to be solved.

Phichit, the gardener and one of the few friends Prince Yuuri had, was the first one to discover what his friend was up to. He had to clear away the dead leaves and flowers one day and he saw several dead flowers on the vines that led up to the tallest tower. Then there were the rumors of the spirit known as Eros running around the town. He also went upstairs one day to the prince's room and found a pillow buried under several sheets on his bed. It didn't take long to put it all together. 

"Oh, Your Highness, you didn't even try." Phichit sighed when he saw the fluffed pillow under the sheets. Just then, he heard someone coming up and he knew who it was. He stepped outside for a second and peered through the doorway. Sure enough, Eros climbed through the window and looked around to make sure no one was watching him. Once he took off his mask, Phichit knocked on the door. Yuuri looked up and wrapped his cloak around his body to hide his costume.

Who is it?"

"It's Phichit, Your Highness. May I come in?"

Phichit watched as Yuuri tried to clean his room quickly and act like everything was normal. "You may come in now."

He opened the door and gave the prince a smile. "I hope I'm not disturbing you because I wanted to talk.

"You're not bothering me." Yuuri blushed. "Good evening, Phichit."

"Good evening, Your Highness...or shall I call you Eros like everyone else in the village does?"

Yuuri paled when he heard that. "How did...How did you know?"

"Well, I had to prune all the bushes and vines over here, Your Highness. I noticed that the ones leading up to your tower have rotted. There are dead patches all over them. There are also some dead flowers that are hanging off them. That doesn't make sense, does it? The only reason I can conclude is that your bare skin must have brushed against them." Phichit explained. "So then I started thinking...why is the prince climbing up and down these vines when he can clearly walk down the stairs? The only reason he would do that...is if he wanted to escape with no one finding him. Then I saw the pillow under your sheets and I knew I had my answer."

"Of course." Yuuri looked down at the ground and wanted to crumble to pieces. "I should have known someone would find out."

"You should have used a different pillow. This is too small to be you. And these extra sheets? They are so wrinkled and no one would believe you're under these." Phichit tossed the fluffed pillow to the side. "May I ask why you kept escaping into town? MInami is always bringing you anything you want from town. He asks you so many times a day if you want something and you brush him aside most of the time."

Yuuri felt guilty when he heard that. Minami was a servant boy and the one who looked up to him the most. He always did everything that Yuuri asked of him. If Yuuri wanted something from town, Minami was the first one to go out and get it. He cleaned Yuuri's room, brought him his food, drew his bath, and even laid out his clothes. Yuuri was grateful for everything he did but he never spoke to Minami other than giving orders. Minami obeyed his prince's every order but he was crushed. All he wanted was a little attention and respect but Yuuri had yet to give to him. It was a little heartbreaking but the young boy kept his chin up. He knew that his efforts would be noticed someday.

"I just wanted to see the people for myself. I know I could send someone over but it doesn't feel right. If I'm going to rule over them, I need to know what I'm ruling over. I wasn't trying to cause trouble. I even wrapped myself up so no one would see me! Please don't tell anyone! I just need to know...you understand, don't you?"

"I do." Phichit nodded. "That's why I'm giving you some advice for the next time you go out, Your Highness. If you wish to see the village, go at night where there are less people on the roads. For things to see, you might want to see the fountains when they go off around nine. There's also the ballet school but be careful no one spots you. Avoid Giacometti's bar as that will be filled. There's also Leroy's Antique and Artifacts. Their son has his own artwork that he calls JJ Style. I'm not a fan but others like it. I like the art at Crispino's Galleria more. Oh, and don't forget to get a bag of roasted nuts!"

"Thank you. I will do all that next time!"

"And as for your outfit...I think it needs a few touches." Phichit decided. "Eros needs to look more...regal."

"I don't look regal?"

"You need something that makes you look more like Eros. I think I have an idea...let me go get Yuko and see what she can do." 

Yuko was another one of Yuuri's friends and the seamstress who made most of his clothes. She was always so careful when she measured him, making sure that her hands were covered when she touched him. She and her family lived in the castle and did everything they could to protect the prince. When Phichit told her what had happened, she wasn't too surprised by this. She knew how desperate Yuuri was to see his kingdom. A few times, she tried to take him outside but they never went far. It didn't feel right that the king and queen kept him locked away because of this curse. If he was careful, he wouldn't hurt anyone. Yuko saw what Phichit was saying about his costume and decided to make some changes. A few strategically placed crystals and half a skirt made the outfit stand out more. It made him feel more like a ghost.

"This is perfect." Phichit nodded with approval. "Now you look like Eros."

"Be careful out there, Your Highness." Yuko warned him. "Everyone in the kingdom wants to know who you are. I've heard many rumors...some think they have figured you out. None of them are right, of course. Still, I'm worried. I don't want anyone to hurt you."

"I will be careful." Yuuri promised. "I'll be back before you know it."

"I hope so. Even if it's dark, there are still people who are awake. Stay in the shadows."

Taking Phichit's advice, Yuuri left the next evening around nightfall. He climbed down his tower, trying his hardest not to kill the vines, and disappeared before anyone could see him. The changes of the costume seemed to give him more confidence. He was no longer the future king but the spirit of Eros. As long as he didn't cause a scene tonight, his secret would be safe. Phichit would not tell a soul about this. He cut through the woods behind his castle, moving rapidly through the trees. Every inch of him was covered up so he wouldn't touch a living creature. He had been good about hiding his identity so far. Even they saw him, no one had an idea who he was. He was a ghost. He just had to act like a ghost.

Nighttime in the village was far different. There were a few lights on so he had to be careful. People were around but they stuck to the lighted areas. Most stores were closed or were closing up. It was nicer out here. No one would be trying to figure out his identity or chasing him out of town. He saw the first building on his left which was the ballet school. He saw an older lady scolding a couple of girls and boys on their moves. They all looked so tired but she wasn't done with them.

"No, no, do it again!" He heard her snap. "Start all over! I have seen spiders with better control of their legs than you!" 

Yuuri felt pity for the poor children as they groaned and began to repeat their moves. He watched them for a little bit before moving to the next store. This was the Leroy's store that had several artifacts and sculptures behind the window. There was an entire group called 'JJ Style' and he could see why Phichit was no fan of it. They were beautiful but something was missing from them. They seemed soulless and empty. Still, someone had to like them since they sold so well. He moved away from that store and looked at the fountains for a few seconds. Then he found the store with the nuts. The owner was inside but several products were sitting out front. When his back was turned, Yuuri took a bag of them and laid out a coin on the counter. He disappeared before the man turned back around. The shop owner was shocked to find the coin but he didn't question it. Feeling safe to move again, Yuuri walked around in the shadows. Around the corner, he heard someone calling out and chasing after another person.

"Anya! Anya, wait for me!" A man called out. "Anya, please don't walk away!"

Yuuri hid behind a building and watched as the man went after another woman. The woman didn't seem to care that he was there. They both walked away from view and Yuuri went straight to the next store. It was the one place that he had been anxious to see. The art gallery was closed but at least he could admire the paintings that were being sold.

Crispino's Art Gallery was written outside of the shop and there were several paintings by the window. There were landscapes, seascapes, pictures of animals and buildings, nature, and portraits galore. This artwork more alive than what he saw over at Leroy's store. There were so many paintings of his family as well. It was heartbreaking because he saw his mother, father, and sister but not him. He didn't blame these artists for not knowing of his existence. Still, it would be nice to be included. He found a painting of his older sister that was done shortly before she had been married. She was sitting still for the painter, her face very neutral and wearing minimal makeup. Dressed in her burgundy gown, gold jewelry on hands and neck, and diamond crown on top of her head, she looked like a princess. Mari was lucky; she didn't have to live here. She was now a queen and she looked like one in the painting. It was funny because Mari never really acted like a royal when she was younger. She was very carefree and did things her way. She didn't like the fancy balls or royal affairs that she had to take part in. She wanted something else. Seeing her face made Yuuri miss her more. She felt sorry for her brother and tried to treat him like a sister would. It was nice having someone on his side when they were younger. Now she was gone and only came around a few times. He turned away from the painting and looked at something else.

That was when he saw it. He saw the angel on the canvas and he didn't want to stop staring at it. This painting was of a young man with hair as silver as the moonlight, a few strands falling on his forehead, and eyes as blue as the sea. His face looked like it had been carved out of marble and he had that coy smile painted on his lips. The background was the pitch-black sky littered with thousands of stars. Judging from the way he looked, he must have been no older than seventeen when this painting was done. Signed at the very bottom of the painting was the name, V. Nikiforov. That was artist, all right, but did he paint a human or a god? Whoever this person was, he was breathtaking. He looked real enough despite being made out of paint. This ethereal beauty could have stepped out of the painting's frame and everyone would turn to look at him. 

Yuuri's eyes went to the painting next to this one and nearly dropped the bag of nuts he was holding. It was a painting of a familiar castle with its black stone walls and tall towers. There were the vines growing and crawling up one of the towers. There were the colorful rose bushes leading to the doorway. The windows, the black trees all around, and even the frozen lake off to the side were there. It was his castle. It was his prison for the last twenty years. Once again, the painting was done by V. Nikiforov. Each brush stroke was delicate and each tiny detail stood out. His castle looked as lonely and dark as it always had been. Yuuri took off his glove and pressed his hand against window as if he wanted to touch it. His home. It was a place that only he, his family, and a few servants knew about. How did this V. Nikiforov see it if no one else had?

He went back to the painting of the angel and ran his finger across the glass. It was a good thing this was a painting; it wouldn't rot and die by his hand. Maybe it was the closest he would ever get to touching someone with his bare hand. He felt breathless just looking at it. He was falling for this godlike creature. Was the person in the painting even real? He couldn't be. No one could be this beautiful.

"Who's out there?" A girl's voice cut through the silence. Yuuri almost started to run but a young girl appeared at the doorway. Her hair was black like the night, her skin shone like copper, and her eyes were a deep shade of violet. She stared at him wide-eyed for a second and slowly found her voice. "It's you! Eros!"

Yuuri pulled his hands off the window and started to turn around but she stopped him. "No, don't go! Please! I...I don't mean to startle you. I'm Sara. My family owns this gallery." She slowly approached him and saw what he was looking at. "Oh! You were looking at..." She stood by him and followed his gaze. "It's beautiful, isn't it? I personally prefer the paintings by Mila Babicheva but this one is nice too." 

"Who painted this?" Yuuri found himself asking.

"Well, Victor Nikiforov did! Surely you've heard of him!" When she realized that Yuuri had no idea who she was talking about, she gaped at him. "You don't know Victor?! He is only the greatest artist alive! We've sold so much of his work! Look!" She pointed to the painting of the angel on the side. "That is his self-portrait. Of course, he painted this when he was much younger. He doesn't have long hair anymore but he is still the same."

So that was the angels' name. The ethereal beauty was Victor Nikiforov. It made perfect sense that someone who looked like that could create such artwork. Victor must have been as delicate and precious as the art he made. His lips were full and his eyes lashes were long and silver. He looked godlike but he was definitely a human being. Yuuri didn't want to stop staring at him. Maybe one day, he would be lucky enough to see Victor in real life.

"The castle..." Yuuri went back to the other painting.

"Oh, that painting is a new one." Sara said. "Victor said the vision came to him in a dream. Then he came up with the story. He pictured this tall castle hidden deep in the forest and said that a prince locked in highest tower. The prince is waiting up there for someone to come and save him. He is tired of living in his tower and he aching for true love."

"And he made that story up?"

"Yes. I loved it when I first heard it. I thought it fit this picture." Sara murmured. "It doesn't look much like a castle, does it?"

"No." Yuuri whispered. "It's my prison."

"I'm sorry?"

"I was saying that_"

Yuuri never got the chance to finish his sentence.  The lights came on the store and a new voice piped up. "Who's there?! Show yourself!" Someone flung the door open and a young man stepped out. Like Sara, he had the same warm brown skin and bright purple eyes but his hair was a lighter color. He turned to find her with the spirit of Eros standing close by. "You! You pervert, get away from my sister!" He snarled, ready to attack. Yuuri felt the ground falling under him. The last thing he wanted was a fight. 

"Mickey, stop!" Sara pleaded. Yuuri tried to hide his exposed hand because he didn't want to touch anyone by accident. The man named Mickey looked thirsty for blood and he didn't seemed pleased the spirit of Eros was ogling the expensive paintings in the window.

"You thief! How dare you steal from our store?!"

"He wasn't stealing anything!" Sara snapped. "You are overreacting! Eros did nothing wrong!"

Mickey, however, was not listening to anyone. His uproar caused all the stores next to theirs to turn on their lights. More and more, people were coming out to see what was the commotion. The whispers began spreading when they realized they had come face to face with the ghost that was haunting them.

"Was that Mikey screaming?!" Emil, their neighbor, peeked his head out the window. 

Everyone else was stunned by the appearance of Eros and how close he was to Sara Crispino.  Yuuri couldn't say anything to defend himself. Out of fear, he turned his heel and started to run. He could hear everyone talking around him but he didn't hear what they said. He knew all eyes were on him. They saw Eros and now they all wanted a piece of him. He could hear Sara calling out his name but he couldn't turn around. In the midst of it all, he ended up dropping two things as he ran all the way back to his castle. He was going back to his prison for the remainder of the night and possibly his life.

"Mickey, why did you do that?!" Sara scolded her older brother. "Now you frightened him away!"

"I will not let any ghost take advantage of you while I am still alive! If he shows up again_"

"He was no ghost! He was..." Sara looked over at the things that Eros had dropped on the ground. Ignoring her brother, she went over to them and picked them up. "What the..."

One of them was a bag of nuts that had come from the store a few blocks from their gallery. All the nuts were still very warm and hadn't been touched. The other thing was something she never expected to see. It was a glove but the stitching was unique. There was a 'Y' stitched on the outside of it but the emblem was familiar. She knew where she had seen it before.

"The royal family..." She whispered, looking in the direction that Eros had run of to. That was the direction of the castle but what did this mean? Eros couldn't be a member of the royal family. The king and queen rarely came out here and they usually had their bodyguards when they showed. Queen Mari, their daughter, had gotten married to a king in a faraway kingdom and didn't come around as much. Her next visit to the kingdom would be in a few days. As far as everyone knew, that was all that remained of the royal family. No servant would have such gloves. They were worth their weight in gold. It made no sense but she felt like she knew him. He felt familiar somehow. Those eyes...there was something about those eyes behind that mask. Where had she seen them before?

People were talking around her, trying to get information, but she pulled away and said she would talk in the morning. Not that she had much to say. There were only two questions on her mind at the moment. Who was Eros? And what was his connection to the royal family?

At the moment, no one could give her an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, Yuuri. You'll never have nuts for as long as you live. XD 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for updates and stuff. [Here](https://fallsintograce.tumblr.com/). I'd love to hear from you. Or you can see me reblog and babble about random stuff. That works too.
> 
> Next chapter; Victor, Yurio, and many more make their first appearances, the town prepares for Queen Mari's return home, and Yakov pops a few more blood cells thanks to his extra students.


	3. The Word Around Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The town tries to figure out Eros' identity. Meanwhile, Yakov struggles to keep his students in tow, especially Victor. Back at the castle, Yuuri's family prepares for Mari's return home and Eros prepares to crash the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you all for sticking with me. Makes me happy as a clam. I'm still trying to figure out AO3 though I think I have an idea how things work. I've got up to chapter 5 written and then I think updates will be once weekly (unless I get more free time or something). Here comes chapter 3! (It was a little longer but I had to cut it in half). Un-beta-ed right now but I think I caught most of this stuff.

News about Eros visiting the Crispino's store spread like wildfire through the town. The only evidence they had of their ghost was the nuts and the glove with royal emblem on it. Of course, the king and queen couldn't figure out where this had come from. They suspected it belonged to their son but Yuuri would never sneak out of his tower. He wasn't bold enough to do something like that. He knew very well that he wasn't supposed to interact with strangers until his curse was broken. So right now, they were trying to calm down their kingdom while preparing for their daughter's return. It was not an easy time.

"I'm sorry." Phichit apologized when Yuuri came back that night. He climbed up the vines, locked the windows, and stayed in his tower. He refused to talk to anyone the next morning. He just wanted to disappear. "I should have told you that Michele Crispino isn't too fond anyone talking to Sara. He is a little overprotective of her."

"He wanted to kill me."

"He says that all the time to the men that even look in her direction. I wouldn't take it to heart." Phichit assured him. "And don't worry about losing those nuts. The next time I go into town, I will get you some."

"I paid for them." Yuuri muttered, watching as Phichit's hamsters ran around on the floor. He didn't dare get close to them after what happened years ago. There were several field mice running around and they brushed against his bare ankles by accident. As a result, he had a floor filled with dead mice. It seemed everywhere he went, death followed him. "And my glove! That was one of my favorite gloves!"

"I will go looking for that as well. If needed, I will buy you a new pair."

"No, you don't understand! That glove has my family's royal seal on it! They'll know it belongs to us! Then they'll find out about me and my curse and..." 

"Your Highness, it'll be all right! As of now, no one knows that you're Eros. No one knows you exist out there. Everything will be under control. You just need to stay out of everyone's sight for the next few days. Wait until after Queen Mari's party before you head out." Phichit suggested. "Your sister tried her hardest to get your parents to invite you. She didn't want you to be left out. Unfortunately, they are all terrified of the curse. After the incident in the river..."

Yuuri swallowed as he remembered what happened when he went to bathe in the river. It was one of the few times he had ventured outside of the castle walls. As soon as he stripped down, his bare feet touched the green grass and it turned brown as he took each step. That didn't bother him so much. When he got into the water, he could feel the fish brushing against his skin. One by one, dead fish started popping up to the top of the water. The fishermen in town grew worried when they came down later to catch something for day. They immediately expressed their concerns to the king and Yuuri was banned from heading to the river again. As long as their were fish in that water, he couldn't go to it.

"We can't think about that now." Phichit decided. "Your sister is coming home. You have to be excited." 

"I would be excited if I was allowed at the party. Mari is lucky. She doesn't have to live in a tower for the rest of her life." Yuuri looked out the window at all the black trees that hid his castle from view. "She gets to escape this life."

"Well, you won't have to live in a tower forever. The kingdom is yours. Once that curse is broken, you'll be fine! Everything will be all right!"

"It's a kingdom I still know nothing about." Yuuri suddenly remembered all the artwork in front of the Crispino's gallery. "Phichit, do you know who Victor Nikiforov is?"

"Victor Nikiforov?" Phichit repeated. "You ran into Victor?!"

"No, I just heard about him. Who is he?" 

"He is only the best artist in the town! People come from all over just to buy his work! Why?"

"I saw something in the gallery. He had a painting that looked my castle. Every detail was perfect. He had the vines that lead up to my tower and the rose bushes around it. He even had the frozen lake in the corner! I was wondering if he's ever come here before."

"Well, he has gone to the other castle many times but he's never come here. He doesn't know of your existence, Highness. It must be a coincidence."

"According to Sara, Victor said the painting came to him in a dream. He had a story behind it of a prince locked away in the tallest tower. That prince was waiting for someone to free him. He was waiting for true love to save him."

"That does sound a lot like you, Your Highness. I doubt he's ever heard of you though." Phichit said. "He's coming to Mari's homecoming party in a few days."

"I want to see him." Yuuri decided. "I saw his self-portrait in the window. He was so beautiful."

"He is still beautiful. There's a reason all the men and women want him that town. Some people think he's a little flighty but he seems like he has a good heart." Phichit nodded. "Maybe one day, you will get to see him in person. It just can't be right now."

Yuuri knew what Phichit was saying but he couldn't sit back this time. If Victor Nikiforov was going to be at Mari's engagement party, then he had to be there too. After all, he was Mari's younger brother. Other people may not have known that but his family knew it. If he couldn't go to it as Prince Yuuri, then he would go to it as Eros. He would hide in the shadows and watch everything from a distance. He was going to this party and no one would stop him. In the past, he would have let Minami or someone else go down and tell him what was happening. This time, he wanted to do things his way.

It was time for Eros to make an appearance. He wasn't going to miss another party again.

~ ~ ~

The next morning started like any other morning in town. Yet everyone was talking about one thing; the appearance of Eros. The Crispino siblings were being asked questions and only threats from Michele were stopping people from speaking. He vowed to unmask Eros and expose him if he dared to show up again. Despite how hard Sara was trying to stop him, it didn't seem to work. Now Michele had most of the town people saying the same thing. They all wanted to know who this Eros was. Why was he haunting their town? Who was he? If he was royalty, then how was he related to the family? If not, did he steal someone's glove?

Yakov Feltsman had no time to think about Eros. His artists had a big job coming up. The king and queen had requested some new paintings to put in their castle. That meant they had to put something together fast. So that morning, he gathered his best artists right outside of town; Mila, Yuri, Georgi, and of course, Victor. He trusted them because they were talented. They were an interesting group of people, albeit a little flighty and emotional at times. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he cared about them.

"All right, I want you all to listen carefully." Yakov began. "The party is only two days away and the king wants us to be on our best behavior. He's expecting a royal family portrait once again. Georgi...Georgi, what are you looking at?"

"True love." Georgi sighed, staring down at a young couple walking around. "Look at them. So beautiful..."

Yakov ignored this and went on. Georgi was dealing with his own heartbreak but there was no time to focus on it. "You are to go into town, get what you need, and then get started. The queen returns in a few days. I want these to be your best paintings. Do not disappoint me. Are there any questions?" 

"Um, Yakov?" Mila interrupted him. "I'm sorry but I think we've lost Victor."

"Again?!" Yakov could feel his headache coming back. "This is the third time in a week! Where did he go off to?!"

In the distance, everyone heard. "Bye, Yakov! I went to find my inspiration! I'll see you later!"

In the midst of the crowd, they could see Victor's silver hair poking out from the crowd. There was also Makkachin, furry and bouncing by his side. The dog let out a bark and then disappeared with his master. Deep inside, Yakov could feel his blood rushing and he looked ready to explode. Leave it to Victor to run off in the middle of a meeting. It was nothing new but it was always irritating. It was also something he was used to from the very beginning. He had taught Victor's father years ago as well and that man was just as bad. It was all this running off that led to his disappearance as well. Victor had no idea about his father's disappearance but Yakov knew everything. He just didn't have the time to tell him about it.

"Victor, get back here! Where are you going?!" Yakov turned to the rest of his students. Then he pointed Yuri who looked annoyed by the whole thing. "Yuri, bring him back!"

"Huh?" Now it was Yuri's turn to be annoyed. "Why am I going after him?!"

"Just do it! Drag him back by his hair if you have to!"

 _His hair? What hair?! He's losing most of it like you, old man!_ Yuri wanted to reply. Still, he knew arguing would do no good. Grumbling, he made his way into the crowd and tried to keep track of Victor. That turned out to be a lot harder since everyone was out and about now. People were shoving things in his face, asking him to buy from them. Fine clothes, fresh fruit, and small trinkets were all pushed in front of him. He had to snap at them and tell them that he had no money even though that was a lie. This was not the morning to ask him for anything.

"I don't have money! Go away!" He snapped as he pushed past the crowds. "Victor! Hey, Victor! Get back here!" 

Despite calling out Victor's name, he was having no luck at the moment. This was the job Yuri hated the most. He was always the one who found Victor had to bring him back. It was a little tiring and a waste of his time. The worst part was that today was crowded in the marketplace. Everyone was excited about Queen Mari coming home so the stores were opened early. The other reason they were buzzing about was because of Eros. Yuri had no idea who Eros was nor did he care to find out. He was probably some pathetic soul who was trying to get attention. It was sad how he managed to get everyone talking about him. Right now, Yuri didn't know who annoyed him more; Eros or Victor.

 _Dammit! How hard can it be to find an idiot with a dog in this crowd?_ Yuri wondered, looking at the lines of people outside of every store. Victor shouldn't be hard to find. Makkachin shouldn't be hard to find. Yet both of them had disappeared in this sea of townsfolk. Not even Makkachin's soft brown fur stood out here. Out loud, he tried to yell above them. 

"HEY, VICTOR! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"You lost Victor again, didn't you?" A familiar yet annoying voice piped up. Yuri didn't need to look to know that it was Jean-Jacques Leroy. His family owned several antiques and artifacts that they sold. JJ even had his own line called JJ Style. It sold incredible well even though Yuri thought everything he made was ugly. He just didn't see the appeal to any of these things.

 _Well, I found an idiot but not the one I wanted._ Yuri thought. He scoffed in JJ's direction. "Leave me alone, JJ. I'm busy." 

"It can't be that hard to find Victor. He's only the most handsome man in town...after me, of course." 

Yuri could feel a headache coming on. He was losing Victor in this crowd and JJ wasn't much help. "Look, do you know where he is or not?"

"Well, it can be only one of two places; he either went to see Chris or he went to the Crispino's gallery. I'd probably avoid the Crispino's right now. Mickey is having a fit anytime a guy comes inside their store."

"When is he not having a fit?"

"That's what I said! Anyway, it turns out the Spirt of Eros showed up at their store last night. Mickey says that he was trying to steal the art and take Sara away. Sara says he did nothing wrong. In any case, Eros ran away and dropped two things; a bag of nuts and one of his gloves. The thing was that this glove has the royal family's seal on it. Now everyone thinks that Eros is royalty. Strange, huh?"

"Oh." Yuri didn't know what to make of that. Victor had talked a lot about being inspired by the Spirit of Eros as well. That was where some of his most recent and best work had come from. The only reason anyone tolerated him was because of his abilities. Yakov even admitted that if Victor wasn't so good, he probably would have ignored him. "Anyway, I've got to find Victor now."

"What's your rush? Check out the new items that are part of JJ Style now!" JJ showed him several new antiques and tiny trinkets out on the table. "Aren't they amazing?"  
"I wouldn't buy..." Yuri's eyes fell on several cat sculptures in the corner. They were so tiny yet looked so ferocious. "Those sculptures...I want them." 

"What was that now?" JJ's smile widened. He knew he had just made a sale. It was the old JJ charm working on the toughest customers again.

"How much for all of them?!"

Yakov was not going to be pleased with him but damn it, this purchase was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feel free to follow me and ask me random things on tumblr: [fallsintograce](https://fallsintograce.tumblr.com/) . I'd love to hear from you, be it about this or if you just want to ramble to me! I'll try to put fic updates/progress/etc. on there as well. I need more YOI fans in my life.
> 
> Next chapter is a short transitional one since I'll be moving soon. Then I have to go out of town again! I don't want to leave you all dangling so I'll put something up before I do!


	4. One Hour of Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter that's mostly a transition moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a little longer than I thought, oops. I'm preparing to go back home soon so that's why I took my sweet time. It's also the reason why this chapter isn't as long. I'm also planning on going out of town as soon as I get home, lol. I will try to update at least one more time before I go. (I will also have a new story out soon so look out for that). Thank you as always for following along. Your comments, kudos, and love mean the world to me!

While Yuri was distracted by JJ, Victor went further and further into town. He could hear the whispers and giggles as he walked by. Makkachin ran ahead of him but he never went too far. He knew all eyes were on him and he had learned to get over that. Anyone else would have felt paranoid but Victor was used to it. There would always be eyes on him and people wondering about him. It never failed. He had become a star in this tiny town. It was a nice feeling but he wanted something more. Although he never said, he wanted some adventure. There had be something out there.

Everyone knew Victor and almost everyone wanted him. They would watch him walk, greet him, and he would smile at them in return. Makkachin was always by his side, playfully and happy. However, people didn't really know what he was like on the inside. He was talented, handsome, and loved dogs. His past was shrouded in mystery and only Yakov knew the truth. Rumor had it that he was the one to find Victor in the woods one winter night, lying on a bed of blue roses and covered in snow. Granted, the last part was exaggerated but no one would be surprised about the rest. Yakov refused to talk about it. He said that there was nothing special about Victor's past. Like everyone, he had a family. He just didn't know who they were.

Christophe Giacometti owned the local tavern and he was probably the only person that Victor could consider a friend. He was also one of the few who didn't think Victor was an oddball. If anything, he was no different from any of the other peasants in this town. Christophe saw what no one else saw. He saw the real Victor. He knew how Victor felt from time to time. His place was one of the few where Makkachin would be allowed inside.

"Well, if it isn't the most eligible bachelor in town." Christophe greeted him. "Everyone's been talking about you."

"Really? What have I done this time?"

"Everyone thinks Eros is in love with you. Not that I can blame him. All the ladies who come in here want to marry you. Some of the men saw the same thing." He chuckled and looked around the empty bar. "It's too early for you to drink, isn't it?"

"I came here to get away actually."

"Get away from what? It's all the usual people out there. The only difference is that they're talking about Eros. The Crispinos have had a lot of people stop by since that moment. According to Sara, Eros was staring at everything you made. It's like he wanted to touch you." Christophe laughed at that. "He doesn't sound all that different from the other women and men out there. So how many people have asked you to marry them today?"

"Three."

"Only three? You must be losing your touch."

Christophe wanted to tease him more but noticed that he had stopped paying attention. Instead, he was looking out the window. Only Makkachin seemed to be excited, running around on the floor. Normally, he would have told Victor to keep the dog under control. Paying customers would be coming here soon and most didn't like the fact that Victor took Makkachin everywhere. Christophe didn't mind but others weren't fond of the dog walking around. On rare occasions, Makkachin had also drank someone's ale and ended up sick. The mess that came afterwards was unpleasant and the entire room would stink of dog vomit. People complained and demanded that the dog be removed anytime the tavern was full. Christophe complied but only if the room was full. If it was just one or two people, that was no problem.

However, something else was going on. Christophe knew that look. He had seen it but this was different. It was new and Christophe didn't want to wait to find out.

"All right, who is it?" He asked.

"Hmm?"

"I've known you for years, Victor. When you get that look on your face, it only means one thing; you have a special someone." Christophe smirked. "So who is it? Is it one of those girls who was ogling you while you were walking? How about that man from the bakery? Oh, maybe it's JJ!" The last one earned him a look and Christophe laughed. "Okay, maybe not! JJ's not your type and he already has someone. Still, I know someone's on your mind. You can't keep me in the dark forever, Victor. You might as well tell me now. Who is the lucky person?"

Victor thought about Eros and how he moved silently through their town. Everyone was afraid of him but maybe he meant no harm. If he wanted to hurt someone, he could have done it easily. Instead, he seemed scared. He ran away when he was confronted. Eros was a mystery and something told Victor that this wasn't the last anyone was going to see of him. Now people were trying to figure out his identity. All they knew was that he had something to do with the royal family. No one over there knew what that meant. They could only assume someone had stolen the glove.

"Come on, tell me!" Christophe pressed on. "Who is it?!"

Finally, Victor spoke up. "Eros."

"Is that so? I guess I shouldn't be too surprised." Christophe sighed. "However, I don't think you'll be able to get close to him. He only said a few things to Sara and it's not enough to figure out his identity. You're falling in love with a ghost. He may not even be real. Who knows? He'll disappear within the next week for good. He's interesting but he'll fade out in time. Then everyone will find something new to latch onto. You'll see. If I were you, I wouldn't waste time on some ghost." 

He had a good point but Victor couldn't stop thinking of Eros. He wasn't a ghost. He was as real as everyone else out there. No one knew what he wanted but Victor wanted to find out. He wanted to see Eros in person now. He wanted to unmask and learn the truth behind this spirit. He had to have a story. Everyone else had a past so what was his?

He had to find Eros.

~ ~ ~

Even though Yuuri wanted to sneak out, he couldn't come up with a good plan. He had no idea how to get out because now there was extra protection around him. Bodyguards followed him everywhere even though there weren't many places to go. If he took a step outside, someone was there. The most frightening of all the guards was Otabek. He was silent but strong and deadly when needed to be. His eyes followed Yuuri everywhere he went. If he sensed Yuuri was about to touch something that was alive, he blocked him from getting close. it was helpful and irritating at the same time. Otabek was a good person and he meant well. He just needed to loosen up a little bit.

As for Yuuri, he felt hopeless. Eros was going to have a difficult time getting into this party. Getting out the tower was no problem. Getting past their guards would be a challenge. He couldn't climb the towers because unlike his castle, the one that his family lived in had no vines to crawl up. There was no door in the back and all the windows were bolted down. He couldn't come in with the rest of the guests because someone would recognize him. They knew what Eros in disguise looked like. Then he would be in trouble.

What made things worse was that his family heard about the missing glove. They could act like they didn't know where it came from. However, they knew what it was all too well. They knew he was behind Eros even if they didn't know who Eros was. For his sake and everyone else's, Yuuri was not allowed to get out of his tower. His servants were invited but he wasn't. It was for his own good just like everything else.

"I'll get you everything you want from the party, Your Highness!" Minami promised. "And I will tell you everything that happens!"

"Everything will be fine." Phichit added. "I will try again to convince your parents to let you go. I will bring my pets along to help." He petted the hamsters that were hanging off his shoulders. "No one can resist them."

Yuuri appreciated all the help but he knew it was in vain. Not even the hamsters would get anyone to change their mind. For tonight, Yuuri was locked away while the rest of the world would have fun. It was just like any other night. He would be left behind, lonely and hurt. It just didn't make sense. This was his kingdom to inherit. These were the people he was supposed to look after.

One hour before anything started, Mari came up to his tower. By now, everyone in town knew that she had arrived but she didn't want to see anyone but her brother. Not much had changed with her. She was just ruling another kingdom and was married to a man who wasn't much fun but he was kind. She was doing just fine now that she lived far away. As a child, she didn't really care too much about the kingdom she had been born in. She got married only because she had to, not because she wanted to.

She climbed the stairs to the tower and found her brother, staring out the window and looking at the world he couldn't touch. She felt a lot of pity for him. Yuuri knew he was cursed but he had no idea why. He had no idea why his father angered an enchantress and why she took it out on him. Mari herself didn't find out the truth until years later. She was one of the few who knew what had happened. It was a matter of time before she could tell Yuuri about it.

"No one is letting you out tonight, huh?" His sister asked. "I've tried everything but no one wants to let you out there."

"I'm not surprised." Yuuri murmured, not bothering to look at her. It wasn't that he was mad at her. If anyone could protect him, it was Mari. He just felt trapped in his tower. "I've never been allowed to any party in the past. It shouldn't be any different now."

"Well, as a queen, I say you should come to this party. I may not get anyone to change their mind but I can use my own powers of authority for good." Mari decided. "For one hour, Prince Yuuri is going to be at my party. He's going to have fun and no one can stop him." 

That got Yuuri to turn around and face his sister. She looked so regal in her gown and jewels but she was still the same Mari that he knew and loved. If anyone could give him a little bit freedom, she would. "Mari, you shouldn't_"

"No, I shouldn't but I'm doing it anyway. I don't want you out there too long in case someone sees you. That's why you only get one hour. Will that be good enough?"

"One hour, one minute...it doesn't matter! I want to be there!" Yuuri's face lit up at that and he wished he could hug her. As it was, he had to keep his distance. "Thank you, Mari.

"Thank me later. Just try to have fun. You deserve it. As for me, I have to go and greet people. I'll see you out there!"

One hour of freedom. It wasn't a lot but it was more than he had ever gotten in the past. Maybe he didn't need Eros after all. As long as he stayed out of the way, everything would be fine.

He was going to make every second of that hour the best time of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on tumblr! [fallsintograce](https://fallsintograce.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Next time...party time!


	5. From Afar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party begins and Yuuri finally gets sight of Victor. Unfortunately, a certain furry guest gets sight of Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the lateness. I had some work to catch up with, I moved down south, and I had to go out of town again. I didn't get to answer many of you and I apologize for it too. I swear, I'll get back to replying to comments soon. Please forgive any errors I may have made. I will fix them as soon as I get a chance. 
> 
> To the whole fandom: OVERCOME CHIHOKO! (I don't know what I expected from that YOI live show but jealous Victor naked on a castle was not it! Still, I am grateful for it! And a movie! Though I'm more excited over Chihokogate than that XD )

One hour wasn't a long time to stay at a party but it was more than enough for Yuuri. It meant getting out of his tower for a little bit and getting a look at everyone. Now that no one was hunting for Eros, he felt safe. He just had to stay away from them. If he didn't brush against anything that was alive, his secret was safe. He also had to make sure his mother and father didn't see him. Mari gave him permission but no one else did. What if they found out? Then he would be locked away forever. Even worse, if the townsfolk learned about him, they might have killed him. He had to be calm. He had to stay focused.

_I know he's here tonight. He has to be._

The main reason he had come was because of Victor Nikiforov. He had to see this man with his own eyes. All he knew was what others had told him. Victor was mysterious. He was talented yet he seemed so alone. From his paintings, it was obvious that he wanted something more than the life he had. He deserved more than this kind of life. He also knew that Victor had a dog that followed him everywhere. That was something he had heard Phichit say to another person and it made Yuuri like Victor even more. He adored dogs. If he wasn't cursed, he would loved to have a dog. Victor was very handsome, creative, and a soul that very few people knew about. Every man and woman wanted him yet he had no one. Either he hadn't found the right lover or he wasn't looking for them.

Yuuri had no time to think about this now because he was in the main castle. It was much bigger and brighter than his gloomy looking tower with the vines, roses, and frozen lake. There were at least four floors to the castle and each one was filled with people. He had no way of making it to the top floors because someone was always in the way. He didn't try to talk to them because then they would ask who he was. Since he couldn't come up with a good lie at the moment, he stayed on the bottom floor. The ballroom was full of people, most that Yuuri had never seen in his life. Everyone was dressed up and covering each square of that room. He watched as the ladies would curtsy and the men bowed right before starting to dance. In his little corner, he tried to practice that bow. If he was going to be a king one day, he would have to dance with others. He needed to greet them properly. He also noticed that some men kissed the ladies' hands when they introduced themselves. Hopefully, no one would notice him and ask him to dance. He couldn't kiss anyone so he would have to do without that.

 _Maybe I can go down there for a minute._ He thought, looking at where people were crowded around the table. There was so much chocolate yet no one was touching it. The chocolate fountain was overflowing and there were tiny chocolate sculptures carved into birds, rabbits, and other woodland creatures. When everyone's back was turned, Yuuri took a few chocolates and stuffed them in his pockets. Then he saw Minami at a table with a plate full of food. Carefully, he walked up from behind and listened to the younger boy murmuring under his breath.

"Maybe this?" He heard Minami say picking up something that looked like a rock. It was supposed to be food but Yuuri couldn't tell what it was. "I think he would like this."

"Definitely not." Yuuri replied from behind. Minami nearly dropped the food of plate that he was holding.

"Your highness! What...how...when?" Minami tried to get a question out but could not. "I...I didn't know you were let out! I mean, not that you shouldn't be let out but..."

"I only have an hour out here. Please keep your voice down." Yuuri whispered. "Now I want you to tell me everything; what did I miss?"

Minami's eyes widened. "Nothing much. Your mother and father came out and greeted everyone. Your sister greeted everyone. Now they are just dancing and I was getting food for you! Is this all right?" He held up the plate full of various delicacies. "Is this all right for you or should I bring more?"

"Perfect." Yuuri said, looking in the corner. So far, he didn't see anyone that resembled Victor. "Um, Minami? Can I ask another favor out of you?"

"Anything, Your Highness. What would you like?"

"If you see Victor Nikiforov, would you please point him out to me?"

Minami's jaw dropped at that. "V...Victor? As in the Victor Nikiforov?! The legendary Victor Nikiforov?!"

"Yes, him. Is that a problem?"

"Not at all! I will find him for you! Do you want me to bring him to you?"

"No, I'm going to approach him myself. Thank you."

Minami left at that moment while Yuuri stared at this castle. This was supposed to be his home. This was where he belonged. Because of the stupid curse, he couldn't be a part of it. He couldn't enjoy the lights or festivities. Even if he was out of his prison for once, he still felt alone. He didn't see Phichit or any of his other servants wandering around. Minami had disappeared into the crowds. The music was playing and he couldn't even find his bodyguard. Where was everyone that he knew? What was the point of going to a party if he couldn't mingle with anyone?

"Yuri!"

Yuuri turned around upon hearing his name and he nearly passed out when he saw where it come from. There in the corner, looking as ethereal as his paintings, was none other than Victor Nikiforov. Though he was standing far away, he was handsome from any distance. Hair as silver as moonbeams, eyes like the ocean, and skin like perfectly carved marble. Despite all that, he looked bored and lost. He seemed relieved when someone else caught his attention. Just seeing his face lit up and his mouth break into a heart-shaped smile made Yuuri's heart flutter. Was he even a man or a God? More importantly, what was he looking at and why did he know Yuuri's name?

"Oi! There you are!" A young blond man approached Victor. He was much younger but also very handsome with long blond hair, graceful figure, and a cold stare. "That man keeps staring at me! I don't know why!"

"Maybe he likes you, Yuri." Victor suggested.

"Well, I don't like being stared at! What does he want anyway?! He didn't say anything! I kept asking and he just keeps staring!"

 _Oh, he must be named Yuri too._ Yuuri realized. Of course Victor wouldn't be talking about him. Victor didn't even know he existed. No one did. As long as he was cursed, no one would know who he was.

Then he thought about what the younger Yuri had said about staring. No, it wasn't right to stare at anyone. He had no right to listen in on this conversation. He had no idea who was staring at other Yuri but he couldn't be like them. He tried to move away and go somewhere else. He couldn't approach Victor like this. Other Yuri didn't seem so friendly either. He kept grumbling about the other man.

That was when he heard a bark. Turning around, he saw that someone had noticed him and it was the last creature he expected. At Victor's feet was that giant poodle of his, a big ball of fur and slobbering saliva. He was the one who had seen Yuuri and he was happy about it. Yuuri realized that he had to get away before any harm came to this dog. Carefully, he started to move away from this scene. His hands brushed against the curtains, causing them to flutter. There was a window that was just a little bit above the ground. He managed to open the window but there was a tiny squeak as he pulled it up. While it wasn't a loud noise, it was enough to get the dog's attention again. Victor looked down at the dog who was now barking.

"What is it, Makkachin?"

At that moment, other Yuri heard a rustle in the curtains. "It's him! He's spying on us! Get him!"

Makkachin heard the command, despite it not coming from his master, and sniffed around the window. Then, without waiting for anyone to stop him, Makkachin climbed out of it and ran off. Victor tried call him back. "Wait! No, Makkachin, come back! Makkachin!"

It was too late. Makkachin was already on the pursuit of their spy and heading out the door, running down the long winding road behind the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another short chapter but I wanted to get this out before I left. 
> 
> Come scream about Chihoko and the upcoming movie (!!!!!) with me on tumblr: [Overcome Chihoko](https://fallsintograce.tumblr.com/)


	6. At First Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brand new discovery and new friendships are formed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for taking my sweet time with this one. I went out of town and then I had to deal with reality! Hence I didn't get around to this until later in the week! I will take care of any kinks I may left behind in the morning. 
> 
> Much love to everyone still following along! Here, have Victor's heart-shaped mouth as a token of my gratitude. ´ ♡ `

Makkachin might have been a big dog but he was fast. He ran deep into the woods, maneuvering past the trees and vines that lined the path. The further they went from the castle, the darker it seemed to get. They were far from where they needed to be and light didn't come through until there was a clearing. By now, they were far from their town and the previous castle. No one else was on this path except for them and Makkachin. This was where it all ended. This was where their stalker had disappeared into.

"All right, we're here! Now get the dumb dog and let's go!" Yuri stopped to take a breath. When he looked up, he followed Victor's gaze. "Hey, old man, didn't you hear me? Let's get out of here!"

Victor heard him all right but he wasn't paying attention to anything else. Yuri tried to drag him away but then he realized what was so shocking. What they had come across was the last thing either of them expected to find. Makkachin couldn't go further but he wanted to get inside. He was pawing away at the iron gates of a castle. Not only was it a large castle, it was exactly what Victor had been seeing in his dreams. Everything was just as he had pictured it. There were the tall towers with the vines leading up to the windows. There was the frozen lake in the corner. There were bushes of roses just like in the painting. They were the only bits of color that this entire place had.

"That can't be." Yuri whispered. "It's...It's..."

"It's real." Victor finished off for him. The castle of his dreams. It wasn't there just for no reason. Someone had to live inside of it. Maybe a prince was hiding in the tallest tower, waiting for someone to save him. It was too exciting to ignore. "Let's go in."

"Go in? Are you crazy?! They don't want anyone in here! Look!" 

Victor saw what Yuri was talking about. Roses with thorns covered the gates. Red, pink, and white ones were intertwined between the bars. It was like someone was trying to keep others away from entering this castle. Still, Victor was curious about this place. He reached out to pluck one of the roses and winced when he felt the thorns prick his fingers. He pulled away and put his fingers in his mouth. It was a foolish to touch them but he couldn't help it. There was something so beautiful and forbidden about them. Even if he was in pain, it was worth it.

"You idiot! Why did you touch that?!" Yuri looked down at the blood running down Victor's fingers. "Let's go back."

"No." Victor ignored the pain and pushed the gate open. Now that he was here, he had to see what lay inside. "Do you know what this means?"

"I don't care what it means! I don't like it!" Yuri wondered how on earth he ended up being the adult in this situation. Why did he bother following Victor and the dog all the way here? Nonetheless, this was an interesting discovery. Castles didn't come out of nowhere. Someone had to have built it. Someone lived here and there had to be thousands of things inside. Maybe it was filled with valuables. It must be some castle that the queen and king hid from the world so no one would steal from them. Still, why did they need a separate castle for it?

"Stop! Thieves!"

A woman's voice rang out from the darkness. They were definitely not alone.

"Thieves! Thieves! Get away from this place!" Someone started yelling. "How dare you steal those roses?!"

"What?!" Yuri whirled around to find himself facing an older woman, ready to fight him. "I didn't steal anything! He did!"

The woman slowed down when she saw who she was looking at. "Oh! Oh, it's you! Victor Nikiforov! I...I...forgive me! I assume you came in here by accident! Oh, what do I tell him?!" She tried to catch her breath and collect herself. "Oh, this is bad. I didn't...I didn't want this...I don't know what to say to him.

"Tell who?" Victor held up his bleeding hand. "And could I get some..."

"Yes, yes, of course!" The woman let them through the gates and motioned them to stand by the rose bushes. "Be careful what you touch here. I'm sorry. We normally don't get visitors in here. Well, no one is supposed to know about this place."

"Why not?"

The woman paused for a second and looked at Victor's bleeding fingers. The wounds weren't deep so wrapping them up would work. "Those roses are there to keep people away from the castle. Don't worry. Your cuts are very superficial. I can fix them for you but that's it. After this, you must go. You cannot tell anyone about this place. It's hidden for a reason."

"What reason? It's just a stupid castle." Yuri pointed out, looking over at the frozen lake. "Who lives here?"

"It's someone who doesn't want to be seen. Please do not ask me any more questions. I know you want to know everything but I'm afraid you will have to leave. Leave and never come back. Don't think about this place. Don't look back at it. Never say a word about it. Just forget that it even exists."

Yuri exchanged a look with Victor, unable to make sense of this. There was another castle that looked exactly like the one Victor had pictured. It had everything that he dreamed of; the roses intertwined between bars, the vines leading up to the towers, bushes galore, and that frozen lake in the corner. The king and queen had to know about this. This woman knew more than she was letting on. Someone else had to live here besides her. He looked up at the top tower and saw a light. Something passed by it and he knew they weren't alone. Of course they couldn't be alone.

"So who was that?" He pointed to the tower. The shadow passed by again. "There! You saw that, didn't you?"

"Oh!" The woman realized what he was talking about. "Oh, no! I didn't think they would be in there! I might as well tell you since you are here. My name is Minako and I work and live here with several others. In fact, I've worked here for years to protect the family's most prized possession. I'm sure you guessed that this is the king and queen's property and you are right. This castle does belong to someone in the royal family. They've lived here for years. I know Queen Mari may not be happy about this but...I have to see. Stay here."

Minako left them alone for a second and Yuri contemplating escaping. "Let's go. She's never coming back."

"No, stay. I want to know more about this place."

"What's there to know? It's a strange place with strange people. We obviously don't belong here. Let's go before she comes back."

He never got the chance to go because Makkachin started barking with excitement. Minako returned with Queen Mari and someone right behind her. Both of them got up to bow before her but she motioned them to stay in place. She was only going to take a minute of their time. These two would mean no harm to the family. They were well-respected even if they were both a little odd.

"I never expected anyone else to find this place." She began. It was clear she was trying to protect someone who was right behind her. They could hear his footsteps against the ground. There was also another shadow of something behind her. "Then again, I shouldn't be surprised. Sooner or later, someone would have found it."

"So who are you hiding behind your back, Highness?" Yuri asked. He wasn't an idiot. He could tell that she had someone with her. "Who's that squirming behind you like a little piglet?"

"Piglet?" Mari's face hardened at that. Yuri knew he had done something wrong. Even if she wasn't ruling this kingdom, she was still royalty and they all respected her. "I would choose a different word if I were you. I will not let you insult him in my presence. Is that understood?"

"Who are you talking about?"

Mari moved out of the way and that was when Victor saw him. That dark hair streaked with light from the moonlight, his soft brown eyes, and that look on his face; he was an angel. He looked confused and slightly scared but his eyes were locked on Victor. There was something about him that was captivating. No one could ever capture this beauty on canvas. His skin was pale like the moon itself and underneath that fear was a sweetness. There was also something passionate and strong about him but he probably hadn't discovered it yet. As scared and shy as he was, he was also the most beautiful man Victor had ever seen. Mari finally looked around and decided that she had enough of this silence.

Victor Nikiforov, Yuri Plisetsky...meet your future king."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys think I could ever kill Makkachin? The dog is immortal! Vicchan is the only sacrifice ever made on the show sadly :( (Kubo-sensei, please let Makkachin live forever. No more steamed buns). 
> 
> Come bother me on tumblr! I've got tons of YOI stuff and random other things too. [fallsintograce](https://fallsintograce.tumblr.com/)


	7. Forget About Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri get to know each other and Yuri gets a brand new nickname

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On snap, I made it to Chapter 7! I took me some time and I apologize. It's been a wild few days for me. Un-betaed cause I'm about to head out in a minute. I'll fix any issues when I get back. ´♡`
> 
> And as a side note, next chapter may be a week late. My mother is coming to visit so I will be busy in general. Chapter 8 should be out after June 6th (possibly before if I can manage).

As soon as Mari introduced him, Yuuri wanted to escape back to his tower. He couldn't because there were too many people and now they wanted to know about him. They wanted to know everything that he did, everything that he was, and everything in between. He couldn't run away this time though. Victor was right in front of him and he was even more beautiful up close. There were a million things Yuuri wanted to say to him but he didn't know where to start. How could he approach Victor without acting like a fool? Even more frightening was the younger boy next to him. There was something about that glare that made Yuuri want to crumble. The boy might have been younger but he was definitely strong and seemed like someone who could lose his temper easily. At the moment, however, he just seemed confused.

"The future king?" Yuri repeated. "I don't understand."

"It's a long story." Minako sighed. "You see, the king and queen do have an heir and it's Prince Yuuri over here. However, he can't be seen by the world. No one is supposed to know of his existence because...something bad will happen if they get close enough to him."

Yuuri blushed. "Minako, please..."

"It's okay, Your Highness. You can trust them. Yuuri was born years ago and he was also cursed." Minako went on. "It's a curse unlike any other. Because of it, the king and queen had this castle built for him. He lives here. He has everything he wants but he can't interact with people. It's for the best." 

"I think you're telling them too much." Yuuri murmured, trying to stop her. "Please...I would like it everyone just left me alone. I..." He looked at Victor who could barely speak. Prince Yuuri looked confused and scared but he was a literal angel. There was something about him that drew Victor closer. However, when Victor made a move forward, Yuuri took a step back. It was like he was trying to hide even though his secret was out. What was this curse that Minako had mentioned? 

"He's supposed to be our future king? We're doomed." Yuri whispered. "We might as well just hand the kingdom over to someone else. He doesn't seem like much of a ruler or anything else for that matter." 

Victor nudged him. "Don't be so rude, Yuri. We weren't supposed to be here in the first place."

Yuuri blinked. "I...I didn't say anything."

"No, I meant Yuri over here." Victor pointed to the younger boy beside him. "Oh, I see. You both have the same name."

"That is going to be confusing." Mari agreed. Then she had an idea and pointed to the younger one. "All right, by order of the queen, you are now Yurio!" 

"Huh? Why?!" Yuri demanded. "Why do I have to have a nickname?"

"You're not royalty. You're not going to go against the queen's orders, are you?" Victor laughed at that. "Don't be so upset, Yurio!"

"I'm not going by that stupid nickname!" 

Mari ignored him and turned back to Victor. "You both have to make a promise that you will not tell anyone about this. No one is to know that Yuuri exists. If someone finds out, it could lead to disaster. It's especially bad if our enemies learned of his existence. The reason we haven't had war yet is because they think there's no male heir. There's no reason to attack this place so they've left us alone. We don't really have much that they'd want here anyway."

Minako and Mari continued to talk about how important it was to keep the secret but Victor had tuned them out. He had no intention to tell anyone. He was only concerned about one person; Prince Yuuri. The prince had wandered away from the others, found a bench to sit by the rose bushes, and was reading a book. He was doing his best to act like he didn't hear anything but it bothered him. This curse, whatever it was, held him back. He was the heir of this kingdom and no one knew of his existence save for a few people. Yuri did have a point; the prince looked nothing like a future king. He wasn't tall or bold or even strong enough emotionally to lead anyone. He was quiet and sheltered. All the same, Victor was intrigued by him. He had to know more about this angel that had been locked away in a tower. He politely excused himself and went over to where Yuuri was sitting. Makkachin followed right behind him. Much like his master, he also wanted to know about the stranger. He tried sniffing around Yuuri but Yuuri turned away. This was unusual because most people loved Makkachin. They didn't mind the dog because he was always so friendly and fun. The fact that someone was turning him down was making him a little sad and confused.

Yuuri didn't even look up when Victor approached him. "What are you reading?"

"Oh!" Yuuri was a little startled but he made room on the bench so Victor could sit down. He made sure he had enough space so Victor wouldn't accidentally brush against him. "It's nothing interesting. Just the history about our kingdom."

"They make you study the history of the kingdom?"

"I have to study a lot of things. I have to learn how to fight, how to lead, how our kingdom was made...I learn about all the art in our kingdom too. I've read a lot of books over the years." Yuuri admitted. "If I'm going to rule the kingdom one day, I guess I should be prepared. However, my father never led anyone into a war. I don't know how I can."

"Well, when was the last time we had a war?"

"Fifty years ago. My father barely remembers it. He was still a child. I have heard all the stories about my grandfather and how he led everyone to war. I heard about how he bridged gaps and brought peace everywhere. Then of course, my father maintained the peace. I've spent a long time wondering how I can live up to all that." Yuuri looked back down at his book but he wasn't reading. He was thinking long and hard about his entire life. He did have a lot to live up to and he wasn't anything like his grandfather. He wasn't even sure he could be anything like his father. "I'm sorry. You probably don't want to know that."

"That's not true. I'm interested in all this. I don't understand one thing; why have you never gone into town?"

Yuuri almost gave away the truth, saying that he had gone into town before. Then he remembered that no one knew he was Eros. Out loud, he said. "I can't go into town."

"Why not?"

"I can't!" Yuuri moved even further away, which prompted Victor to move even closer. "Please don't do that!"

"Do what? I'm not trying to hurt you."

"I know you aren't but I_" Yuuri stopped himself from finishing his sentence. _You may not want to hurt me but I could end up hurting you._ "I just don't want you to get closer to me. It will be for your own good."

"Is it something I did?" Victor couldn't think of what he did wrong but Yuuri was inching further and further away. Even worse, he seemed to be scared of Makkachin. The dog wanted to lick him but seemed sad that Yuuri didn't want to be touched. "Do you not like dogs?"

"No, no, I love dogs! It's just...I don't want to touch him and I don't want him to touch me." Yuuri finally got out. "It will be better if you all stayed away from me."

"I don't understand..."

"Look." Yuuri stood up and closed his book. "You already know more than you should know. You were never supposed to come in here but there's nothing I can do about that. You know I exist." He tried to look cold enough so he could push Victor away. Unfortunately, Victor wasn't looking away. If anything, he seemed like he was more interested in Yuuri than before. Despite the fact that Yuuri wanted to stay and talk longer, he couldn't. Victor wanted to get closer and that just couldn't happen. He didn't need to know more about the curse. Judging from Victor's face, he could tell he was the type of man who would want to fix this. In turn, he would get himself killed. As hard as it was, Yuuri had to stay away from him. 

"Yuuri, I only want to help you." Victor began. "Whatever is bothering you, I'd like to help you with it. I know we just met but I know I can do something."

Oh, just hear him say that made Yuuri feel worse. Maybe Victor could have been the one to break his curse but he wasn't about to risk his life. He had to stay away.

"If you want to help me, you have to do one thing; forget about me."

With that, he turned around and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr for more! [fallsintograce](https://fallsintograce.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on tumblr: [fallsintograce](https://fallsintograce.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I'd love to hear from you. I promise I won't scare you...much XD
> 
> Next chapter...more characters, Phichit remains adorable, Mickey ruins things, Yuuri gets his first glimpse of Victor, and the town almost finds out the truth.


End file.
